Bet On It
by writeme99
Summary: What happens when you mix Chad, Sonny, an uncooperative door, a fountain, and a challenge? Channy, multi-chapter. More coming. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Lock and Key

"And, CUT!" Marshall called from his seat in the directors chair. "And thats a wrap for tonight, everyone!"

Sonny grinned and high fived Nico and Grady, "Good job guys!" They all cheered. They headed over to the refreshments table together. "Hey, uh, I'm gonna go over to my room. It's 2 AM and I'm beat," Sonny yawned.

"Yeah, sure," Nico waved. "We'll be down by the refreshments for a while so just call if you want us to bring you something," he gestured to Grady and the mountains of food still left on the table.

"You guys aren't tired at all?" Sonny asked in disbelief.

"Nah, we're like mountain lions. We can handle it," Grady grinned proudly. Sonny gave him a confused look, wondering how mountain lions and sleep were related whatsoever.

"Uh, okay. See you guys tomorrow!" She called behind her as she took off towards her room.

When she reached her room, she dug through her bag until she found the key and inserted it. The handle flashed red light. Confused, she jammed it in again. It didn't come out this time. More red light. Oh crap, Sonny thought.

She panicked and banged on her door. "Let me in! Let me in!" She screamed, hyperventilating.

"You know, nobody's in there, so banging won't really help..." Sonny whirled around and found herself face to face with none other than Chad.

"Oh! God, Chad! Don't scare me like that!" Sonny put her hand to her chest and exhaled loudly.

"Key not working?" He ignored her and took a look at her mangled key.

"I don't know, the stupid door doesn't accept the key the stupid red light keeps flashing it's like 3 AM and I might call Nico to get me a burrito and I need a new-" Sonny rambled, close to tears, overwhelmed by the late night, uncooperative door, and hunger for burritos.

"Enough!" Chad interrupted her. "Let's go down and get you another key so that you don't wake up the entire cast," he rolled his eyes and began down the hall.


	2. An Innocent Splash

"An hour?" Sonny cried. "But it's 2 AM! I need to sleep!" She grabbed the hotel bellboy by the collar and gave him her meanest look.

"I'm sorry, miss, but that's the best we can do," he murmured, looking absolutely terrified.

"Sonny, it's okay," Chad soothed. He turned to the bellboy. "We'll be back in an hour. If it's not ready by then, we'll be speaking with your manager," he gave him a menacing smile and grabbed Sonny's wrist and yanked her after him.

"Chad! What am I going to do?" Sonny sighed, once they were outside. "It's 2 AM and I have no where to go," she sat down on the bench.

He sat down next to her. Sonny was slightly aware of how close they were. She smiled awkwardly and sighed again. "It's okay. I'll just stay here with you," he mumbled. Sonny gave him a questioning look. He realized his mistake. "Uh, Marshall would kill me if, uh, something happened to you," he averted his eyes.

She smiled again. "Would he Chad? Would he really?" Sonny asked playfully.

"You can't just steal my lines, Munroe," he pushed her. "It's not proper actor etiquette," he gave her one of his I'm-better-than-you look. "But you wouldn't know that."

"Oh please, Chad," she shoved him harder. Then he shoved her, a little too hard. "AHH!" She fell into the fountain next to the bench with a splash.

She surfaced and spat out water. "CHAD!" She squealed, sending water droplets everywhere.

He snickered like she Chad she knew and hated. "Sorry, Munroe. You were asking for it," he held up his hands.

She stared at him with contempt and irritation, then smiled. "Atleast help me out?" She offered her hand and batted her brown eyes at him.

He rolled his eyes and got up to help her out. Sonny smiled, took his hand, and yanked him in.

"SONNY!" He screamed and splashed her. She laughed and splashed him back. She had never seen him without his pretty hair all coiffed to perfection.

Suddenly, Sonny stopped splashing. She realized how alone she and Chad were, in the middle of the night, under the beautiful fountain, soaked to the bone, and dangerously close.

She looked up at him, water falling all around them, her smile fading. He looked at her, uncertain. Silence surrounded them. "I, uh..." Sonny began. "I, was just-"

All of a sudden, her face was in his hands he and touched his lips to hers. At first, she was so surprised, she just stood there. Then she kissed him back, her hands knotting in his hair. For that moment, she forgot all about her hatred and melted into him like he was the only person that mattered.


	3. Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

After what seemed like hours, he pulled away. His blue eyes stared deep into her chocolate ones. "What was that for?" Sonny asked timidly. She hated ruining the moment, but she didn't really know what else to say.

"I, uh, I just don't know..." he rubbed the back of his head. "Just... felt like the right thing to do," he gave her a smouldering, heart-melting look that would have made many girls go crazy.

"I still hate you," she added, to ease the tension. He gave a small smile.

"I hate you more," he replied.

Sonny looked at him for a moment. "I don't actually hate you," she admitted and sat down in the water.

He ignored her comment, not wanting to respond. He noticed her sitting and asked, "Why are you sitting?"

"I'm still a little woozy from that kiss," she laughed and pulled him down so he was sitting across from her.

He grinned cockily. "Because Chad Dylan Cooper just has that effect on women," he flipped his hair and winked.

"Oh, shut up," Sonny rolled her eyes and looked down. She couldn't think of a better comeback. He was making her lose her touch.

"What? We wouldn't want you falling in love with me, you know," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Not every girl is in love with you, Chad," she glared at him. The annoyance was coming back. Just for a second there, she had thought he was a normal person. But apparently not. "I'm not." She said, loudly and clearly, trying to convince herself.

"Oh, please," he challenged. "You're just scared to admit it."

"Oh yeah? That's about as crazy as _you _being in love with _me!_" Sonny shot back, without thinking.

Chad looked up, startled. "Th-that's insanity, Munroe," he rolled his eyes. "Chad Dylan Cooper wouldn't waste his energy on a _Random. _I could't even fall in love with you if I _tried._"

She snorted. "You couldn't last a day being in love with me," she dismissed him, slapping the water.

"Of course I could! I could make a way better boyfriend than you could make a girlfriend," he challenged her again. "_Oooh I'm Sonny Munroe and I'm SUNNY! I will get on your nerves if it's the last thing I do!" _He mimicked her.

"_I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and the only thing I could be more in love with than me is my MIRROR!" _she mimed flipping her hair at a mirror and gave him a smirk.

He ignored the crack. "Oh yeah? It's ON. Whoever cracks first loses, and loser has to guest star on the other person's show!" Chad gave a smug smile. He knew she would hate acting dramatic.

"Fine! Starting tomorrow!" Sonny stuck out her hand. Her eyes blazed, hard and determined. He met hers with ice cold stare of his own."Well, actually today, technically..." Chad grabbed her hand and shook. Sonny took a deep breath and ignored the zips of electricity his touch sent up her arm. _This is going to be a long day,_ she thought to herself.


	4. Fake Smiles and Froyo

"Morning Sonshine!" a voice sang into Sonny's ears.

Who was bugging her at such an ungodly hour? "Go away!" she moaned and rolled over. Maybe if she squeezed her eyes shut tight enough the person would go away.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?" A shoe tapped impatiently. "Come on, get up! I brought you breakfast," the voice started to sound annoyed, but with a hint of hope.

_Wait. Boyfriend?! Chad's not my boyfriend!_ Sonny panicked. _Oh. Wait. Damn.  
_  
She shot up from bed with a cheesy smile plastered on her face. "Hello there...." she struggled to come up with a loveydovey nickname to call him that didn't make her feel all uncomfortable inside. "Sn...snuggle...muffin?" She tried.

He gave her an uncertain smile and handed her a tray with pancakes piled high. "Here, I, uh, got these from the kitchen..." he mumbled.

"They're not serving pancakes today..." she looked at him suspiciously. She sniffed them. "These are homemade!" she gasped, shocked. "Since when do you cook?!"

He slid his hands into his pockets. "I had a friend help," he admitted. His sheepish look suddenly turned to a grin. "Aren't I the best?"

She rolled her eyes and set the pancakes on the bedside table. "Just go! I'll be ready in five minutes,"

-------------

"Heyyy, Chadikins!" Sonny burst onto the set of Mackenzie Falls with a huge smile on her face, flowers in one hand and a cup of froyo with two spoons in the other. Portlyn, along with the most of the cast of Mackenzie Falls turned to stare at her in disbelief.

"Sonny! What are you doing?" Chad walked as quickly as possible to meet her, his cheeks turning red. \

"I brought you froyo, in your favorite flavor!" Sonny smiled and handed it to him. He took the froyo and led her into the prop room. "What's going on?" she asked, confused.

"This is a contest to see who can last in love with the other person, not if you can annoy the hell out of me!" Chad hissed. She searched his cold, blue eyes. There seemed to be no trace left of the Chad she had kissed at the water-fountain the night before.

She tore her eyes away and retaliated. "Excuse me, Mr. Pancake Man, I didn't know people in love couldn't do nice things for each other," she snapped.

He took a bite of froyo and reconsidered. She was right. "Fine, just don't interrupt me while I'm acting. I don't know about you randoms, but we spend a lot of time and effort perfecting our acting skills so that our show is number one," he looked pointedly at her.

"Fine." she shot back.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good." Chad stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next.

Sonny looked down. "I love it when we do that," she admitted quietly.

He did too, but he didn't want to admit that. "Yeah, well, it's our thing," he decided.

Sonny raised her eyebrows. "So now we have a thing?" There was a hint of a smile playing at her lips, but just in case he was kidding, she didn't want to show any kind of emotional reaction. The thought of having a thing with him was making her heart beat faster. _So what? It's not like Chad actually likes me, or anything,_ she scolded herself.

"Sure. We need all those little coupley things," Chad mumbled, then looked her straight in the eyes. "Right?"

Sonny's heart sped up. "Uh, yeah," she stammered. "So, um, are we going out for dinner or something?"

This took him by surprise. "Dinner?"

Oh, god, this wasn't part of the bet, was it? Crap, why did I suggest it? Sonny bit her lip. "Well, I mean, don't couples do that? Or has Chad Dylan Cooper never been on a date?" She covered up quickly.

Chad smirked. "I'm usually the one who asks the girl out, Sonny," He wasn't used to not being in control. "So I'll pick you up at seven, then," he decided.

Sonny grinned smugly. She knew that after a night with her, he wouldn't be able to stand her perky, overly happy demeanor. "It's a date."


	5. Fate?

"Sonny?" Sonny heard Chad knock on the door and call her name. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It was 6:58. Wow. He was early. She didn't expect that.

"Uh, yeah, I'm coming!" She called. Sonny quickly applied a coat of mascara, grabbed her wallet and cell phone, and opened the door. "Hey Chad-"

Her mouth fell open when she saw him. His hair had been brushed to perfection (even more than it usually was, which she had considered impossible before that moment), he was wearing a crisp blue collared shirt and nice pants. He even smelled good...fancy cologne? Man, he cleans up good, she thought.

He noticed her staring and gave a cocky smile. "I know I look good, Munroe. You can admit it," he winked.

Her rolled her eyes. He was back. "Well, Chadikins, nothing you say can ruin my mood," she played up her natural perkiness.  
His smile faltered. _She's really intent on making me crack first, isn't she?_ he grimaced. _You've just gotta suck it up, Chad,_ he told himself. "Right, so, uh, let's go," he held out his hand. Sonny took his hand uncertainly and they began down the hallway, towards the garage.

After a few moments of awkward silence, she spoke. "So, uh, what exactly are we doing tonight?"

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, not like that, Chad!" she slapped his arm playfully and he snickered. "I meant, where are you taking me?"

"Well, we have reservations at La Bergerie, and then we can go see a movie. I was thinking maybe 17 Again?" Chad asked.

"Aren't you in that?" Sonny pushed open the door of the studio as they headed to the parking lot. "Exactly." He grinned. Sonny gave him a disgusted look.

"Here we are, Munroe. You like?" he gestured to the shiny black, million-dollar sportscar in front of her.

"This is your car?" she gasped. "It's amazing!" She caught herself. "But I mean, it's a total gas guzzler, ya know. Tryin' to kill the planet with your acting _and_ your car?" she tried to joke.

He gave her an annoyed look and pulled open the door for her. _Here we go,_ she thought to herself.

---------

The first ten minutes of the car ride were painful for Sonny. Not only was Chad sitting next to her, but they were enveloped in total silence. She hated silence, and she was never good at it anyway, so she spoke up.

"So, uh, did you hear that Tawni and James are back together? I mean, you'd think she'd have learned her lesson back when he dumped her then went out with me then got with her again and-" she glanced over at him and saw him slightly rolling his eyes and sighing. "Well, you know. What do you think?" she finished uncomfortably.

Chad glanced over at her. "I think that he's an idiot,"

"Why? He was your friend, wasn't he?" Sonny was surprised. She had always thought that Chad and James had gotten along. After all, they both had huge egos.

"Dumping girls like that...he's just a jerk," Chad shook his head. "I'm the only one around here who gets to be mean to you randoms."

Sonny smiled to herself. "But I'd expect Chad Dylan Cooper to do the same thing," she countered. "I mean, the dumping girls heartlessly and all that," she added.

Chad gripped the steering wheel. He could be a jerk, and he knew that. But he couldn't believe Sonny would think that he was such an asshole. "I don't do that. Chad Dylan Cooper has class," he answered tightly.

Sonny slunk down in her seat, unsure of what to say next. "Is this it?" she pointed to the restaurant across the street with La Bergerie written in fancy script above the door. The lights were off, and there were hardly any cars in the parking lot.

He turned into the parking lot, craning his neck to see why the restaurant was seemingly empty. "What? I made reservations!" Without so much as a glance at Sonny, he threw open the car door and rushed towards the doors of La Bergerie.

Sonny followed after him. "What's going on?" She asked, when she saw his upset face. She glanced at the door and saw a sign hanging. "Due to a sudden mishap, La Bergerie will be until further notice. We apologize for any inconveniences." Sonny read quietly.

"Goddamnit!" Chad banged his hand against the door. "I can't believe this would happen. I know the manager personally!"

Sonny placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, don't worry about it. I can't pronounce anything on the French menu anyway," she tried to soothe him.

He glared at her. "Well, so much for our 'date'," he said matter-of-factly.

"You know what? I have an idea," she smiled.

**I know it's a pretty uneventful chapter, and it's not exactly crucial to the story (well it sort of is), but more's coming! I'll probably update tomorrow or something :) Keep reviewing, please!**


	6. Our Little Secret

**Sorry it took me a while to update! Enjoy :)**

"Sonny, I am not stepping foot out there," Chad said firmly as Sonny opened her car door.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Chad, it's not that bad. Really." She hopped out and went around to the drivers side.

He rolled down his window. "Is it Sonny? Is it really?." He glared at her defiantly.

She ignored his question. "Is poow wittle Chad Dywan Cooper scaywd?" Sonny taunted him in a baby voice and batted her eyelashes.

"Shut up, Munroe, you know that won't work," he rolled his window back up and faced away from her.

She groaned and pulled open the car door. "Come on. Seriously. Or I'll tell everyone you were afraid," she warned and held out her hand. He glanced at her hopeful eyes and hesitantly got out of the car.

They walked hand in hand until they reached a large, red sign with yellow lettering that read RING A LING TRAVELING CARNIVAL.

Chad looked uneasy as Sonny bought two tickets and grinned excitedly. "This is going to be tons of fun, don't worry!" She told him.

He raised his eyebrows at her doubtfully. "Fun" is not exactly what he'd call it.

She immediately yanked him over to the first rollercoaster she saw. "Let's go on this one! Come on, there's no line!" Chad resisted and pulled her back.

"I'm not going on that thing!" Chad hissed. Sonny saw defiance on his face, but also urgency and a little bit of...fear.

"Why not?"

He deliberated for a moment. "Just...look at it. Random people sit on it everyday! I'm not going to sit on a public seat covered in vomit," he scoffed.

"You're scared." She stated, not asked.

"Am not." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are too. Chad Dylan Cooper....afraid of roller coasters," she grinned. "Oh, this is so good."

"Listen, you're supposed to be in love with me. People in love don't tease and accuse the other person," he shot back. "Unless you're willing to lose the bet, that is."

She thought hard for a couple moments. "If I do, will you admit that you're afraid of roller coasters?"

"Fine." He gave a small laugh. He didn't believe she'd actually give up the bet for some stupid piece of information like that.

"Will you tell me why, and be honest?" She wasn't about to give in yet. She stared hard into his soft but guarded blue eyes.

Chad realized they were still standing at the front of the line and a couple people at the carnival were starting to stare at them. He ushered her away from the crowd. "Sure," he said under his breath.

Sonny was suddenly aware of how close they were, but she shook it off and held out her hand. "Fine. As of right now, I will formally admit that I lost. In return, Chad Dylan Cooper, you have to tell me why you're afraid of roller coasters."

Chad shook her hand firmly. He gazed at her eyes, blazing with triumph. _Triumph? She didn't win anything,_ he thought.

She looked around uneasily. "Uh, Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my hand now."

He smiled sheepishly. "Oh. Right."

"So, tell me," She sat down on a bench nearby a soda machine and he sat down next to her.

"Well, if you must know," he muttered. "When I was little, I came to Disneyland with my mom. I wore the baseball cap that my Dad had gotten me before he moved out...I wore it all the time back then. It was like my good luck charm, practically the only important thing I really owned," he paused and glanced uneasily at her. "And, when we went on Space Mountain, it flew off. I turned around just in time to see it shredded by the cart behind us. Poof," he squeezed his hands together. "And I hated them ever since."

Sonny looked at her feet. "Oh," was all she could think to say.

"Yeah well," he sighed. "I got another one after that. Wasn't really the same, though," he brushed it off.

They stayed silent for a moment. Sonny couldn't stand it. "So, um, even though I lost, should we just keep pretending we like each other for the rest of the night?"

"Uh...sure," he decided, uncertainly. "I don't see why not."

She grinned, glanced at him, then glanced at the bumper cars down the path. He groaned. "Come on, Sonny! No!"

She laughed. "Bumper cars won't eat any of the rest of your clothing, don't worry!" She pulled him up and raced to the line.

For the rest of the night, Sonny had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. _Guest starring on Mackenzie Falls won't be so bad, if Chad was acting the way he is now,_ she thought. _In fact, it may be a... good experience. For my resume,_ she added silently.

**Kind of anticlimactic, I know! Normally I don't like chad revealing his inner feelings and showing any fear, but this was kinda necessary ;) But this isn't the end, and I've decided that I'll probably write a sequel. And there's more to the story, believe me :) What'd you think? Good? Bad? So-so? Review, please!**


	7. Misunderstandings

Sonny dragged Chad to several rides which she found thrilling and he found nauseating. He complained about eating corn dogs for dinner, she ended up getting seconds. She insisted he win her a teddy bear, he paid the cashier to just give her one, so he wouldn't have to go through the trouble. She cracked jokes with the clown after his show, Chad pretended he didn't know who she was.

By the end of the night, they were walking hand in hand down the boardwalk under the stars. It was almost perfect. Almost.

"Wasn't this fun?" she said dreamily.

He glanced at her. "Uh....I guess," he said hesitantly. "I could have done without the public restrooms, though."

"Well, I had fun," she retorted, hugging the teddybear he bought her.

"Yeah...we can do it again sometime," he said absentmindedly.

"Okay, but next time you have to actually win the teddybear for me, not buy it," she laughed. It took them both a moment to realize his words. Another date? A real one? "I mean, we are friends, I guess."

He looked at her doubtfully. "Eh...not really. I'm from a hit drama TV show, and you're....a random."

For some reason, his words hurt more than they would have the day before. She looked down, disappointed. "Yeah."

Chad was surprised. "You've never actually admitted that before," he pointed out.

Sonny realized that too. "Oh. Right. Well, what I meant was, _Chad! You're such a jerk and we want our parking space back!_" she joked.

He laughed. "Okay, but we get to keep the toilet paper holder!"

She smiled to herself, and silence surrounded them. "We're still enemies," she mumbled softly.

He stopped, and so did she. "Yeah. This is just pretend," he reminded himself.

"Right. We don't like each other. The way it always is." Sonny felt awful saying those words. They didn't feel right coming out of her mouth.

Chad stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well, just because we're enemies doesn't mean that," he said, trying to sound casual.

Her heart began to race. His words confused her, but she kind of wanted them to be true. "Yeah, it does," she lied.

"You really think so?" he asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I _know_ so." Sonny avoided his eyes.

Chad took a small step closer to her and stared into her eyes until she stared back. "You don't know anything."

And, for the second time in 24 hours, Sonny found her lips melting into his. His hands slid around her waist, pulling her even closer to him, and her hands found their way to his neck.

Chad could have stayed that way forever, but it was making him uneasy. He couldn't believe he was kissing Sonny Munroe. He pulled back and backed away a step or two, avoiding her eyes. "We, uh, better get going."

Sonny was confused, but too dazed to care. "Yeah....yeah." The pair walked side by side, neither speaking a word, towards the parking lot.

The entire car ride home, they stole glances at each other without the other knowing. Chad was still shocked by his impulse to kiss Sonny, and, although he didn't regret it, he wasn't sure what would happen next and that feeling made him extremely uncomfortable. He was used to being in control and being with Sonny felt....out of control.

Sonny couldn't keep her head straight. She wondered what had happened down on that boardwalk, and why. She didn't necessarily hate that it happened, but it made her uneasy nonetheless.

-----

"Well, this is it," Sonny said, once they reached her door. Her heart was racing, and she tried to convince it herself that she didn't want to spend another minute with the cocky, self centered guy in front of her. Her heart didn't believe her, apparently, because it kept beating faster and faster.

"Yeah," Chad paused. He didn't really know what to say. "Listen, Sonny, I actually did have fun," he admitted.

"Yeah, I'm still expecting that toilet paper roller, Cooper!" She joked, laughing incontrollably. Sonny couldn't help it--- she always laughed when she felt nervous or uncomfortable.

He just stared at her like she was deranged. "Are you always so insane after you spend time with me?" He snapped.

Sonny stopped laughing, an angry frown replaced the smile on her face. "Are you always so mean after you kiss a girl?" she shot back without thinking.

Chad was caught by surprise. "Listen, what happened today...was nothing," he told her coldly.

"Yeah? And what about last night? That wasn't anything, I suppose?" Sonny asked, her words razor sharp.

He deliberated. "I don't know what I was thinking! It was an intense, high-drama situation and I'm just used to reacting in certain ways, from Mackenzie Falls," the words were spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"So, when Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't know what to do, he just automatically resorts back to the drama snob he plays on TV?" Sonny retorted. Her heart felt like it had been dropped from a skyscraper. "That's pathetic."

Chad had never seen Sonny so genuinely pissed off. "Yeah, so don't flatter yourself, Munroe!"

"Oh, I'm not flattered. I'm disgusted!" She turned and slammed the door on Chad.

He had turned out to be exactly who she thought he was.

**Oooh, some drama :o I'm still not sure where this is going, I ended up changing my original plan. Let's see! Tell me what you think I should have happen-- shoot me a message or something ;)**


	8. We Need to Talk

"Sonny, WHAT are you wearing?!" Tawni rushed towards her friend and gasped.

Sonny gave her a look from her spot on the couch and simply flipped to another channel. Tawni paused. "Um, isn't this the part where you say something like, 'Tawni, I know I look dumb but and you're so pretty, I think you should help me dress'?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "I don't say that," she told her, without looking up.

Tawni sat gingerly on the arm of the sofa. "What's wrong with you? You're usually so annoyingly perky," she asked uncertainly. _There goes that caring thing again,_ she thought.

"I'm fine, just kinda tired," Sonny mumbled. _Tired of drama snobs who are full of shit,_ she added silently.

"Well, I'd be kinda irritated after a date with Chad, too," Tawni continued, ignoring Sonny's pathetic excuse. "I mean, _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Seriously, what were you _thinking_?" she snorted.

"I honestly don't know," Sonny answered.

"Well....what happened?" Tawni scooted closer to Sonny eagerly.

"He was the jerk I always knew he was," Sonny said, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"We always knew that, though. He must have done something really bad," Tawni put her hand on Sonny's arm with exaggerated sympathy. "What was it?"

Sonny glanced at her. "I thought....he wasn't such a bad person, but then he told me it was all fake," she tried to explain. Tawni would totally freak out if she told her the truth.

"I don't get it. Wasn't it a fake date to begin with?" Tawni asked.

"Well... I just...he seemed...like maybe...we were friends," she avoided Tawni's questioning eyes. "And then he said we weren't...and the way he said it, was just so...." Sonny struggled with the right word. "Chad." Her voice broke.

Tawni's eyes lit up knowingly. "Well, he's obviously not going to admit that he likes you, I mean, what did you think he was gonna do?"

"Yeah I know, but I at least--" Sonny stopped. "What? No! He doesn't like me!"

Tawni gave her a doubtful look. "Yeah, I think he does. And you do too. You should go talk to him," she nudged Sonny playfully.

Sonny thought this over. It wasn't possible- they hated each other's guts. "Tawni, you don't understand. He's an awful person, he does awful things and he thinks the whole world revolves around him and he doesn't care about anyone else--"

Tawni cut her off. "Except you."

Sonny took a deep breath. "Look, Tawni, you're crazy." Sonny got up so that she wouldn't have to take any more nagging from Tawni.

"Just talk to him. What do you have to lose?" Tawni called from behind her.

Sonny hated to admit it, but sometimes Tawni was right. Damn. _I have to guest star on his stupid show sometime anyway, I might as well talk to him so we can get over this stupid fight so it's any more awful than it has to be,_ she decided. "Fine. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, call the National Guard," she called back.

Sonny marched determinedly over to the door and swung it open. "OUCH!" she heard a screech from the other side of the door.

"Oh my god, Nico, are you okay?" Sonny rushed over to her cast mate, who was now sprawled on the floor, holding his knee.

He groaned. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it's cool, Sonny," he chuckled. Sonny was about to reply when a magazine on the floor caught her eye. Chad's face, along with another famous face she had idolized for a long time were plastered across the cover.

"What's this?" she asked and picked it up. "Chad and his dad are doing a movie together," Nico explained. "That's--"

"Peter St. Markus, I know," Sonny finished. He was a famous producer that all the good actors and actresses had worked with. It was her dream to star in one of his movies. "Wait, did you say Chad's dad?"

"Yeah. This is their first movie together, though," Nico waved absentmindedly. "Hey, I smell burritos, I'll catch you later," he headed down the hallway.

Sonny flipped through the magazine until she came to the article about the new movie. 'Yeah, my dad and I are really close. _I'm excited to finally star in one of his movies, Cooper told Us Weekly,_ Sonny read to herself. She thought back to their date last night. _'I wore the baseball cap that my Dad had gotten me before he moved out...'_ he had said. But...Chad's dad didn't abandon him. He was a producer! Sonny threw the magazine on the ground. "That liar," she muttered under her breath, and raced down the hallway.

-----------

Meanwhile, Chad was having his face powdered for the next shooting of Mackenzie Falls. He glanced down at the script in his lap, but couldn't focus on his lines. After his fight with Sonny yesterday, he hadn't been able to get her words out of his head. She was disgusted with him. He regretted saying what he did, but hey, they were true. Who cares if a random hates him? _At least she won't bug you now,_ he tried to convince himself.

"What's wrong, Cooper?" Portlyn pranced over to his seat. "I thought the shoot went really well."

"Nothing, nothing," Chad waved her away.

"Is this about your fight with Sonny yesterday?" Portlyn pried.

Chad looked up at her. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, well, Jeff overheard you and told Kara who told Diana who told Kevin who told Sandra who told Wes who told me!" she smiled happily. "I don't know why you're so upset, though."

Chad groaned. "Whatever. Chad Dylan Cooper can do whatever he wants, Portlyn," he turned away from her and tried to focus again on his script.

"Including push away the girl he is attracted to," Portlyn sing songed.

He stared at her menacingly. "I'm not attracted to Sonny Munroe. That's just ridiculous."

"Oh, I know it is. But it's also true. You should apologize to her, you know," she told him matter-of-factly.

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't apologize," he spat at her.

"Chad, this isn't just any girl," she pointed out. "And besides, she's going to guest star on the Falls. And if you don't fix things with her, she's going to lower our ratings," she sang into his ear.

He pondered this for a moment. He couldn't let the fate of his show be doomed because of a stupid random. He had to fix things. "You know what? I should fix things so that our show doesn't suffer!" he sprang up.

Portlyn raised her eyebrows, and decided it wasn't worth it to point out that it was her idea. "Yeah. You go do that,"

Chad waved the makeup people out of his face and ran out the door.

**The story is moving slowly, I know. Don't worry, I'll try to speed it up ;) review! read! all that jazz!**


	9. Lies

"Ow!" Sonny cried when she smacked into someone on her way to Studio 3. She shook the hair out of her eyes and realized the obstacle was Chad himself. They had met directly between Studio 3 and Studio 2. "Watch where you're going."

Chad gave her an apologetic smirk and took a deep breath. "Munroe."

"Cooper." "Looking for someone?" He asked, at a loss for the words he had been meaning to say.

Sonny opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. "Yeah, I ran into him just now," she gave a smug smile.

Chad snapped out of his daze. "Munroe, I've gotta tell you something."

"And I have to tell you something," Sonny said fiercely. "Me first."

Chad folded his arms across his chest. "No, me first," he argued. "I'm the better actor, I get to go first."

Sonny paid no attention. "You lied to me!" she blurted.

He was taken aback. "What? When?"

"You told me your dad walked out on you."

Chad blinked. He hadn't seen that coming. Pulling her aside, away from the two sets, he whispered, "He did, I wasn't lying. What's your point?"

"Then what about Peter St. Markus?" she whisper-yelled.

He swallowed. He had forgotten about that. "Look, Sonny, I..." he struggled for a good explanation. "I just tell everyone that because I'm-"

"Ashamed?" she finished for him, harshly.

"No!" He shook her shoulders, then let go once he realized she was staring at him, kind of frightened. "Well, yes. Wouldn't you be, if you were Chad Dylan Cooper, and your dad became a shameless drunk and ended up in jail when you started to become famous, because he didn't believe in your dream?" he snapped.

Her eyes softened. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You never asked. And since when did you care?" he scoffed, turning back into the selfish jerk Sonny knew.

"I don't, but it'd save me a lot of trouble," she muttered.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is always worth the trouble," he laughed and brushed off his leather jacket.

"Apparently not," she mumbled under her breath.

"Why not?" he asked, frustrated.

"Because you don't deserve it!" Sonny exploded. "You're rude to people, you think lowly of them, you steal their yogurt, show up uninvited to proms, play practical jokes on people, steal them away from their friends, replace them in movies, kiss them and then crush them-"

Chad cut her off. "I think I do deserve the trouble!" he threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "I agree to go on fake dates, I try to dance with people at their proms, I give people autographs, I get them movie auditions for their favorite superhero, and maybe I do lie about why I kiss people but I don't have to play by the rules, goddamnit! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!"

_He lied?!_

**I know, I had to end it in an awkward place :( its k, the next chapter is good! reviews please!**


	10. Hate That I Love You

***hides* don't hate me after you read the chapter! i happen to love their banters and fights, i just can't get enough of them! **

"Well, I hate liars!" Sonny yelled.

"Yeah? I thought you didn't hate me!" He hollered sarcastically.

"I don't!" Sonny said loudly, before she could think.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" he stepped closer, challenging.

"I will!" Sonny grabbed his face and planted her lips on his, impulsively, without thinking. His eyes flew open in surprise, then he closed them again and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so there wasn't an inch between them. She ran her hands through his beautiful hair, down his shoulders and rested them on his perfectly muscled chest.

They broke away, and she took a step back, awkwardly.

After assessing her shy and embarrassed smile, Chad spoke. "Ha! You don't hate me..._you love me_," he smirked.

"Please! _You_ love _me_!" Sonny shot back.

"See! You didn't deny it!" Chad grinned triumphantly.

"Whoa there! You didn't either!" she held up her hands. "Do you or don't you?"

"I dunno.." he shrugged, staring at the ground.

Her heart pounded hard against her ribs. "Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper admits he doesn't know something," she exclaimed.

Chad furrowed his brow. "You confuse me, that's why."

"...Thank..you?" Sonny said hesitantly.

"That's not a compliment, Munroe!" He shook her shoulders.

"Well,_ sorry_ I'm such a nuisance!" she snapped.

"I forgive you. It's not easy to be perfect like me," he grinned.

She looked at him closely. She couldn't believe he was still being all self-absorbed at a time like this. Maybe he wasn't so perfect after all. "You are so irritating, Chad! Just when I thought you were an actual human being you turned right around and became the superficial robot I knew you were," she said, disgusted.

He frowned. That was harsh and unexpected. "Well, thankfully, I think this...ordeal, was just a result of some ridiculous physical attraction, or something," he said coldly.

She stared at him. _Did he just say that?_ "Yeah. There is _nothing_ going on here," she said icily.

"We'll just ignore each other...and things will go back to normal," he decided. Their eyes met, both hard and determined.

"Great. See you later," she turned on her heel and started towards the door. "Or not."

***giggles nervously* hate me now? anyway, it's all important to the plot. i didn't want to just end it there and have them confess everything! too fast, too fast! how do you think the guest starring on the Falls will go with them trying to ignore each other? reviewwwwssss!!**


	11. Acting

"All actors on set!" called Mike Dansworth, the director of Mackenzie Falls. Sonny sighed. This was her cue. For the past three days she had been shooting the next episode of Mackenzie Falls, in which she was a guest star. She had successfully been ignoring Chad Dylan Cooper, but she found the experience quite boring without anybody to talk to. There was always Portlyn, who was fine, but she had more fun bickering with Chad, and she couldn't deny that.

She took her spot on the set, directly across from Chad. This was the scene she had been dreading. "Aaaaand, ACTION!" Mike called from the director's chair.

Chad gazed at her. "Stella, I've been thinking…." He wrung his hands nervously.

"Yes, Mackenzie?"

"Well, it's just that…after our last talk, things have been weird between us," Chad explained, blue eyes sparkling.

Sonny sighed. "I know, I noticed it too. But what else can we do?"

"Listen, what I told you the other day wasn't the whole truth. You mean more to me than I told you," he looked down. Sonny's heart was beating faster. She forced herself to continue.

"What do you mean?" she said nervously.

He took her hand and looked at her straight in the eye. "I _care_. I care more than you think, more than I can believe, more than I can say in words."

Sonny looked at him, his face seemingly full of sincerity. Why did it feel like this wasn't Mackenzie talking? "Me too," she said sweetly, squeezing his hand and stepping closer, leaving only inches between their faces.

"Aaaand, CUT!"

Sonny quickly let go of his hands and turned away, trying to cool off the blush she knew was coming.

"Now, Sonny, a word?" Mike called from his seat at the far end of the set. She smoothed down her hair, took a deep breath, and walked over. "Listen, the next scene is going to be extremely dramatic, and since you So Random people don't typically…._deal_ with this kind of acting, I told Chad to give you some pointers," he took a sip of his coffee. "So run along, go meet him over at the back room," he ushered her away.

Sonny wasn't ready for this. They were supposed to be ignoring each other! She sidled up to Chad, who was gathering some chocolate covered strawberries on his plate, trying to project nonchalant confidence. "Chad."

"Sonny." He didn't even look up.

"Can we just get this over with?" she sighed, like she had better things to do. Yeah right. Like talk to Portlyn about lip gloss or some other meaningless material.

He waved for her to follow him, then led her into the back room for actors. It was completely deserted. Great.

Chad wheeled around and looked Sonny directly in the eye. It was probably the only time they had openly looked at each other the last three days, other than their scenes. "Well, now you know the extent of how superb our acting is here on Mackenzie Falls," he gestured to the posters on the walls. "And I won't have some random come around and mess it all up."

"Oh, you call that acting?" Sonny looked mock surprised, as she put a hand over her mouth.

Chad glared at her with contempt. "I know you _randoms_ wouldn't know what real acting looks like, I mean you guys aren't even worth showing," he said coldly.

"Ha! That wasn't even acting, Chad Dylan Cooper," Sonny shot back, without thinking.

"What are you talking about, Munroe?" He scoffed. "Of course I was acting."

Sonny crossed her arms over her chest. "No, you weren't."

"Yes, I was."

"Weren't."

"Was!"

"Weren't!"

Chad paused, then sighed. "Where is this going, Munroe? I have to get back to _acting_," he sneered.

"I'm saying, that you meant every word of that scene and you're just too afraid to admit it," she pointed angrily out the door, towards the set.

This really enraged Chad. "Chad Dylan Cooper isn't afraid of anything, definitely not a random," he snapped.

"Yeah? Then just admit it!" She shouted.

"Fine! I wasn't acting!" He shouted back, before he could realize what he was saying.

"Well maybe I wasn't either!" She pushed him, angrily.

Chad's mouth opened in shock. Then he pushed her back. She shoved him, and they broke out into a shoving fight. She punched every inch of him she could, "Chad—Dylan--- Cooper! You---stupid little---LIAR!" she enunciated each word with a punch.

All of a sudden, they realized they were on a big pile of bean bags, Sonny straddling Chad. She froze, then flopped down next to him. "Maybe I did lie," he said quietly, after a moment of awkward silence.

"I hate liars," Sonny responded weakly. "I hate you."

"No you don't," Chad sighed. "You love me." Those words comforted him a little bit.

Sonny held up her hands. "Whoa, there. Not_ love_," she glanced at him. "I wouldn't say love. But I wouldn't say just physical attraction, either," Sonny said quietly.

He grinned and popped his collar. "I knew it. I mean, who doesn't like Chad Dylan Cooper?"

She glared at him and ignored his cocky comment. "But what I hate _most_ about Chad Dylan Cooper," she said, to his dismay. "Is that he's too scared to admit anything." Sonny's voice broke. "Right when he needs to speak up, he chickens out and lies."

Chad deliberated for a moment. "I'm not _scared_," he scoffed. "But I did lie," he admitted.

Sonny didn't say anything, simply waited.

He avoided her eyes, uncomfortably. "I lied," he said helplessly. "I'm not happy I did, but that's all I can say, I mean what else can I---how else can I---"

"That's all I needed to hear." When he heard that, Chad's heart fell. She was leaving.

Suddenly he felt her lips on his. He pulled her on top of him on the beanbags, and she smiled against his lips. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she held on so tightly to him, he wasn't sure she'd ever let him go.

But, for once, he didn't mind.

**Well, that's it guys! I hope you liked it! I'm gonna write another one soon, so keep an eye out, keep me on alert or whatever its called ;) review and let me know if you have any suggestions for future stories etc!**


End file.
